


Defining Family

by Jo_Manta0089



Series: Defining Family (ABO Series) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Manta0089/pseuds/Jo_Manta0089
Summary: Six months ago, Dick Grayson was your average teenager living in Gotham City. His mother had died a few years ago, his father was a drunk, and he had three younger brothers to look after. That was Before. Now, he's the only thing standing between his family and the loan sharks or Child Protective Services. He does what he can to keep his family together but what can one omega do?Or:After his father's suicide, Dick (age 17) is force into prostitution for loan sharks in a means to pay off the debt. After an unlikely encounter with one Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne, Dick and his three younger brothers learn to redefine what family means to them.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Defining Family (ABO Series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619080
Comments: 10
Kudos: 336





	Defining Family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything within this work. All rights reserved to DC Comics and various writers and creators of the comics and film franchises.
> 
> WARNING: Non-explicit references to the forced prostitution/rape of a minor (age 17).
> 
> Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics:  
> Everyone has their own interpretation of ABO. In this work, the only thing to note is  
> A) humans release pheromones that communicate various things aside from sexual maturity/attraction. This fic primarily focuses on parental pheromones and familial bonds within the dynamics.  
> B) Omegas experience heat once a month and have access to heat suppresents AND contraceptives. If suppresents are managed properly, an Omega will experience a heat every 3 months to maintain proper reproductive health. In this fic, Dick is NOT on medication, Jason IS on medication but abuses them to avoid heats, Bruce IS on medication and experiences a heat every 3 months. This is not important to Part 1 of this story.
> 
> I have read and reread and proofread this work countless times but if I have missed any obvious errors, please let me know in the comments. Also, I am not well versed in this fandom but I find inspiration in random places.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

1.

It was a Friday morning when Dick felt the tale-tell twist in his lower stomach. Through his work shift it built from a queasy twist to a dull, aching heaviness in his pelvis. He ignored it, pushed through it until the end of his shift. The manager sneered when he submitted his form for a leave of absence. He made a few snide comments and passively threatened to fire Dick one of these days -- legally he couldn’t but there were plenty of illegal reasons why the prick couldn’t afford to let Grayson go either. He was given a week off with no pay -- that was fine, Dick had other work lined up for this monthly occasion.

Dick took the metro and two bus lines to get to Old Gotham. It was dark when he finally spotted the crumbling brick apartment building. It had been built in the Thirties and had done little to upgrade with the times. There was an exterior fire escape system running along the back of the building down to the alley but most residents didn’t trust it. The front entry had no buzzer and only a manual lock that every resident had a key to that anyone could easily copy. There was no wheelchair access, no elevator, gas radiators that rarely worked properly and no air conditioning. Dick climbed six flights of stairs to reach the little one bedroom apartment he rented.

He knocked on the door -- the first five notes of Shave and a Haircut. He waited for two beats, then unlocked the door and let himself in.

“I’m home,” Dick called as he removed his shoes, then his jacket. He tucked his shoes in the small shelf beside the entry next to the three pairs of ratty sneakers of various sizes. He frowned, picking up one of the second-smallest pairs. The seams were coming undone, the bottom of the shoe about to separated from the body.

Damn, he thought, I was hoping to make it ‘til Christmas.

But Christmas was still four months away and the snow would come before then.

The patter of feet on hardwood was his only warning before a pair of arms wrapped around his throat and little knees kicked him in the kidneys.

“Dick!” a shrill voice shrieked in his left ear. “You’re home, you’rehomeyou’rehomeYOU’RE HOME!”

“Damian, leave him alone!”

“Shut up, Tim!”

Dick laughed and stood, reaching back to support the six-year-old on his back to avoid choking. Damian bounced against him, wriggling and pawing until he could swing one leg over Dick’s shoulder, then the other for a proper piggy-back ride. Damian was getting too big for it but Dick wasn’t going to deny him or Dami the pleasure.

He turned to see Tim at the dining table with his books and homework spread out under his arms. Tim was by far the most ambitious of them, and Dick was determined that he and Damian would do well in life.

Jason was at the sink, washing up the dishes from dinner. There was a pot of vegetable stew still steaming on the stove. The teen glanced over his shoulder, frowned at Damian, then turned back to his dishes. “Supper’s still hot,” he said. “I’ll get Dami ready for bed in a minute.”

“I’ll do it,” Dick said as Damian whined above him.

“But you just got home!”

Dick rarely got home before Damian’s bedtime. Hell, Tim was usually in bed before Dick got home. At fifteen, Jason had taken on the role of matriarch while Dick worked two part-time jobs throughout the week. Dick would help get Tim and Damian up and ready in the morning while Jason prepared breakfast, but he was always out the door before they left for school. Jason was the one who made sure Tim and Damian ate their meals, got their homework done, showered, brushed their teeth twice a day, and went to bed on time. By the time Dick usually got home, Damian and Tim were fast asleep and Jason was doing his own school work while waiting for Dick.

Tonight, Dick bounced Damian on his shoulders and marched into the bathroom with him. The boy shrieked and giggled as they enjoyed a shower together and brushed their teeth naked in front of the cracked mirror. Dick bundled Dami up in a big towel and shuffled him into the bedroom. Tim bolted in like a shot, slamming the door behind them and jumping into the shower so he wouldn’t miss out on a bedtime with Dick.

Dick let Damian pick out his pajamas -- his blue set with train cars was dirty but he still had a pink set with rainbows and a cream set with tigers to pick from. Damian picked the pink set and Dick matched him with a pink t-shirt with the Wayne Enterprises logo on the front.

Damian dutifully recited the alphabet verbally, then in American Sign Language, followed by counting to 100 in English, then again in Spanish before Tim came dashing in with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist.

“God damn it, Tim,” Jason followed him in and snatched the discarded towel off the floor. “Dry your hair, you’ll catch a cold.” Jason slapped the towel on the ten-year-old’s head and began ruffling it around while Tim pulled on his own pajamas -- grey with bats printed on it.

Once Jason was satisfied, Tim jumped into the bed, bouncing Damian around and making the boy groan dramatically. With some wiggling and a bit of arguing, the pair settled under the covers and impatiently waited for Dick and Jason to settle in. Jason offered the book to Dick but he denied him with a raised hand. Jason shrugged and opened The Hobbit to the place they had left off. By the end of the chapter Damian was sound asleep and Tim looked heavy eyed. Dick kissed the pair of them on their brows before he and Jason left them to sleep.

Jason flopped down into a chair at the table where his own text book was open. Instead of returning to his work, he watched Dick as he settled across from him and dug into the bowl of stew left out for him.

“Your heat starts tomorrow,” Jason said.

Dick nodded as he took a bite. There were lots of beans and vegetables but the broth was mostly water and there was no meat. But it tasted good and Dick knew the boys would never complain.

“And you’re going with those assholes again,” Jason sneered.

Dick nodded again. There was no denying it. Jason knew perfectly well where Dick went when those thugs came to pick him up during his heat week. It was impossible for Jason not to know.

“Why won’t you let me help?”

Dick sighed but continued eating. This was an argument they’d had multiple times, nearly once a month but Jason had settled for a while. It had been three months since he’d brought it up. He’d give Dick the cold shoulder the night before but wish him a quiet “be careful” right before he’d leave. Then, when he returned the following Sunday, he’d silently help clean him up and make sure he was presentable for Tim and Damian the next day. Apparently three months was the extent of Jason’s patience.

“We’ve discussed this,” Dick said. “I want you to finish high school, get your diploma. Then, if you still insist on helping out, you’ll at least have a fighting chance at a better job.”

“Of course I’m going to fucking help,” Jason hissed as his face flushed red with anger. “What, you think once I’m eighteen I’m just gonna bail on you? Sorry, see ya, wouldn’t wanna be ya, fuckers. Is that what you think, huh, asshole?”

Dick could tell it was difficult for Jason to keep his voice under control. Jason’s temper could be explosive but for the past six months he’d been working hard to control it, to step up and be responsible for himself and his actions. If he could afford it, Dick would get him a gym membership. He’s sure the physical exercise would relieve some of that pent-up anger and sorrow.

“No, I don’t think you would. But I wouldn’t blame you if you did decide to get out as soon as you can,” Dick confessed. The thought of leaving Gotham, of leaving his family, had never crossed his mind Before. Before Mom had died, before Dad had fallen into the bottle. Before the loan sharks got their teeth in. Before Dad had chosen the coward’s way out and left his four sons to shoulder his debt. Now, there were brief, split-second moments where he did wish he could just get on a Greyhound and ride it away from this hellhole of a city.

But he’d never leave his brothers behind. Not now.

“Good, cause I ain’t going nowhere, dick-face,” Jason grumbled. Dick shook his head but didn’t argue with him.

“You know where the cash is. Make sure you have enough food for you and the boys for the week. If anything happens--”

“I know, I know. Take the boys to Mr. Brass downstairs and avoid Mr. Carlton at all costs.”

Dick nodded. John Brass was an elderly omega in the apartment directly below them. He knew about their situation, knew about their parents, and the debt. He signed all the official guardianship-related paperwork, paid for Jason’s suppressants, and agreed to take care of Tim and Damian if anything should happen while Dick was away.

Chip Carlton, on the other hand, was a known but undocumented pedophile who liked to watch Damian when they played on the front walkway and would try to pinch Tim’s butt when they passed him in the hallways. But he was an alpha and the landlord wouldn’t do anything no matter who complained about him.

“I just --” Jason started and bit at his lips in frustration. “I just wish you didn’t have to go to that place.”

“I know. Trust me, I’d do anything to avoid going but I can’t. Even if you and the boys went to the orphanage --”

“No!” Jason slammed his fist on the table. Dick glanced back at the bedroom door but there was no stirring from within. Jason glared at him from across the table. “We’re not going there. I’d rather die than go there.”

“I know,” Dick said and laid a hand over Jason’s fist. “We’ve managed so far. We’ll be alright.”

Dick didn’t know that but he had to believe it. Jason would rather die than go to Gotham’s Home for Boys but Dick would rather die than see Jason taken to some seedy hotel and used like a whore once a month or more. That lot fell to him and he’d never see Jason or Tim or Damian go through that.

2.

It was a Wednesday night when Henry Reeve entered Dick’s room.

Dick’s “room” was one of twenty-five in a dirty little motel owned by a local slum lord who worked with various pimps who worked with various gangs throughout Gotham who weren’t high enough on the food chain to own their own establishments. One such pimp, Greg Slim, worked for the loan sharks Dick was indebted to and was his “manager” during his heat weeks. Slim booked all of Dick’s “clients” and exchanged funds for room keys. Clients had various time limit options and most chose two hours -- long enough to slap him around a little, knot him up at least once, maybe a nap, then off they went with barely a tip of their hat. The ones who wanted more than that were usually the ones who liked to get rough, and not in the fun way.

Reeve had booked Dick for two hours, starting at 1 A.M. Dick had already had three customers that day, including one Ms. Gretchen who’d gotten particularly violent with him in the afternoon. He could already feel his left eye swelling shut and his lower half was so sore he had to hold onto the wall to get to the bathroom.

Reeve was a large but unassuming looking man. He was dressed in an over-sized wrinkled brown suit. His hair was dark and curly, and he wore a pair of black glasses over his blue eyes. The cold, stony expression on his face dropped quickly at the sight of Dick on the bed.

He must have looked a mess, covered in bruises and scratch marks and slick pooling underneath him. He’d done his best was wash up between customers but the sheets wouldn’t be changed until tomorrow and the room stank of sex and heat pheromones.

And Dick hated himself as he let out a plaintive whine at the tall, broad, soft-eyed alpha that loomed in the doorway. He was sore and sad and he didn’t want another stranger to touch him, but his hips twitched upwards and his knees fell open as if to beg the man to fuck him up.

Reeve gave a soft, rumbling growl in response to the omega’s cry. Dick felt a warmth in his belly and it was so different from the fear and disgust he usually felt towards these alphas. Because the sound Reeve was making wasn’t the usual sound. It wasn’t the hungry, lustful growl of an alpha ready to fuck. It wasn’t the jeering, hateful sneer of an omega-hater. It wasn’t even the mock-pity of some rich businessman who just wanted a taste of something a little too young outside of their normally respectable lives.

No, that soft, deep guttural growl was warm and paternal and filled Dick with the sensation of “safe” and “family” and it was terrifying.

Reeve approached the bed. Dick whined, his hips canting upwards as he twisted his head away and the hot tears of humiliation rolled down his nose. A large hand curled around his thin wrist and pulled his arm down to his side. Then the prick of a needle in the soft skin of his elbow and the total relaxation of all his muscles.

Dick let out a shrill cry of distress, deep and instinctual as he tried to simultaneously lash out and cling to the alpha who kept purring at him.

He’d been drugged. He’d been drugged and this alpha was going to do unspeakable things to him while he couldn’t fight back.

Reeve shushed him, purring deep in his chest. He gathered Dick up in his arms and cradled him against his chest like a babe. Dick sobbed and squirmed and buried his face into the alpha’s neck to breath in the cinnamony warm scent

“Everything’s going to be alright, darling, I promise. You’re safe now, dear.” Reeve shushed him like he would a weeping infant, carrying him over to the armchair in the corner. He sat and rocked Dick as the drugs soothed his aching muscles and dampened the burning heat fever beneath his skin. He continued to quietly weep into Reeve’s neck as the chaos began.

He could hear the banging of doors being kicked down along the row of motel rooms. He could hear omega’s crying is distress, men and women, even children. He could hear their “clients” shouting and cursing as they were being dragged from the room in handcuffs. He could see the flashing lights of the Gotham Police Department and the EMS response vehicles through the thin curtains over the window. He flinched and curled against Reeve’s chest when the door to his room was opened.

“Commissioner Gordon,” Reeve greeted, his voice deep and warm and barely more than a whisper.

“Kent.” The commissioner stepped into the room and allowed two First Responders to pass.

Dick flinched violently and let out a distressed cry when a pair of gloved hands touched his bare skin. Mr. Reeve -- Mr. Kent -- shushed him and rubbed his jaw against Dick’s temple.

“It’s alright, sweetling. They won’t hurt you,” Kent said. He began to maneuver Dick’s limp body, rearranging him to allow the paramedics to help him wrap the omega in a blanket. There was a gurney outside and an ambulance waiting. Dick wrapped his arms around Kent’s neck and whined.

“Don’t leave me.”

Kent purred and stood, cradling the omega like he’d done before. “I won’t, baby boy, I promise.”

3.

Clark Kent was an investigative journalist from the Daily Planet in Metropolis. He wasn’t well known or as easily recognizable as his partner, Lois Lane, or his omega mate, Bruce Wayne. He was on sabbatical for a year, officially to work on a book. Unofficially, he was assisting the Gotham PD with an undercover sting operation into the human trafficking and prostitution rings in Gotham. Greg Slim and various associates had garnered a reputation for selling the services of underage omegas and Clark Kent had been gathering intel as a client for Commissioner Gordan.

Kent had carried Dick Grayson to the gurney and assisted the paramedics in loading him into the ambulance. He’d sat beside Dick and held his hand while the paramedics checked his vitals and his body’s reaction to the emergency suppressant Kent had administered to the omega. He’d followed Dick into the emergency room and acted as his guardian while an officer worked with a receptionist to contact a parent.

It was with great pain and sorrow that Dick confessed to Kent that there were no parents or guardians, only three pups at home who had no idea where he was. He’d given the officer the address and wept as he watched the officer and his partner leave to retrieve the three minors.

Kent purred and stroked the boy’s hair as he cried. “You did the right thing, Dick. They’ll make sure the pups are safe and taken care of. Do you want to call them, let them know the officers are coming to pick them up?”

Dick shook his head. “They don’t have a phone. Mr. Brass turns his phone off at night,” he sobbed. Kent purred and tried to soothe him as best he could. He couldn’t put into words why he was so distressed about the police going to get his brothers but he knew Jason and he knew what Jason would do.

4.

It was three in the morning when three loud knocks came at the front door of their apartment. Jason lay perfectly still, feeling Tim pressed against his side, breathing deep and soft with sleep.

Three loud knocks and a female voice. “This is the Gotham Police Department. Please open the door.”

Jason slowly sat up and shook Tim’s shoulder. The boy groaned and blinked blearily up at his brother. Jason put a finger to his lips and Tim remained silent.

“Get Damian and hide,” Jason whispered. Tim nodded.

Jason crept out of bed, listening to the officers knocking, and went to the bedroom door. He watched Tim wake and gather up Damian and bundle him off into the closet. Inside was a dresser with a false back. Dick had built it for occasions like this.

Jason closed the bedroom door behind him and went to the front door. Two officers stood in the hallway, one female and the other male, both beta. They made sure Jason could see their badges.

“Are you Jason Grayson?”

“No, it’s Todd.” Jason lied. “What’s going on?”

“We’re looking for Jason Grayson and his two younger siblings, Timothy and Damian Grayson. Is that you, son?” the male officer asked.

Jason felt hot fear in his belly. “I told you, it’s Todd. And I don’t have any brothers, it’s just me and my Dad.”

“Can we speak to your father then?”

“He’s not here. He’s a drunk, he’s probably out drinking.” Jason said.

Behind the officers, the door across the hall peaked open. A bright green eye of one of Mrs. Derby’s cats peeked from the darkness but he was sure Mrs. Derby was also listening in.

“Is that right?” the officer said as he turned to see the open door. “Do you know where we might find the Graysons? We were informed by Richard Grayson that his three minor siblings lived in this apartment. Maybe we got the number wrong?”

Jason felt the blood drain from his face. He swallowed at the thick lump of fear in his throat.

“W-what’s happened to Dick?”

The female officer sighed and gave Jason a pitying look. “May we come inside, son?”

5.

Dick was moved out of the emergency ward and into the heat ward of the hospital. Alphas were usually prohibited but Kent was giving off nothing but paternal pheromones so the nurses allowed him to remain with Dick.

Dick had been looked over by a nurse. He had some tearing, lacerations, a few cigarette burns, and plenty of bruising, but nothing broken or fractured. The doctor on call prescribed temporary suppressants for the remainder of his heat. Dick was in no shape to continue his heat naturally.

At 4 A.M., Jason, Tim, and Damian arrived, escorted by one of the nurses. Tim and Damian were crying and crawled into Dick’s bed and curled up on either side of him. Dick pressed their noses to his neck and rubbed their brows with his jaw to comfort them. Jason stood by the door and glared at the alpha sitting beside the bed.

Dick watched as the alpha stood and offered his hand to Jason. Jason, an omega and a minor, was being greeted like an equal by an alpha much larger and much older than him.

Jason didn’t take the hand.

“Who are you? What happened?” Jason growled, baring his teeth in a snarl.

Kent smiled gently and stepped away from the bed. Jason darted past him, never taking his eyes off him as he backed up until he was between Dick and the alpha.

Kent explained the situation in a clear, concise manner. He was gentle but not condescending. He censored some facts for the sake of the younger pups but Jason understood him perfectly.

“Fine, great, you took down a couple pimps and arrested some pedo scumbags. Now what are we supposed to do?”

“Jason,” Dick reached for his brother’s hand. Jason squeezed it but didn’t stop.

“You know it’s only going to make this worse, don’t you? We’ll be shipped off to the orphanage and Dick will have to deal with those assholes on his own. They’ll beat the shit out of him and make him do awful things full time just to make up for the loss. We’re going to be separated and it’s all your fucking fault.”

Kent frowned and Dick gave a soft whine, tugging on Jason’s hand to bring him closer. Kent had been very kind but kindness only went so far.

“I understand,” Kent said. “Things will be difficult for a while. But I promise you, I’ll make sure you and your brothers will stay together.”

“Fuck your promises.” Jason snarled. “Think you’ve done some great thing today, helping them arrest a few creeps and save a few omegas from their pimps. Never mind those omegas are going to end up lost in a system that couldn’t give two shits about them. Most of them will just end up back on the street. Never mind if we end up in an orphanage or separated into different foster homes, shuffled around and never allowed to see each other again. No, you’ll just throw a bit of money at it, pat yourself on the back and go home to your own nice little family and think “job well done”. Fucking alpha prick.”

Dick let out a whine and Tim and Damian responded with their own puppy cries. Jason was trembling, fist clenched and squeezing Dick’s hand. He hiccuped around an angry sob and rubbed the tears away with his sleeve.

“He’ll die, don’t you get it?” Jason’s voice wavered. “He’ll die and we’ll be separated and we’ll never see each other again and it’s all your fault.”

6.

Kent left with a quiet “I’m sorry. I’ll do whatever I can.”

Jason had finally given in and curled up in the narrow hospital bed with his three brothers, moving Damian to lay on Dick’s chest so he could curl against his brother’s side. The three had slept fitfully and Dick wept through the night.

The next day, the doctor on call cleared Dick for release. He was given a set of sweats and escorted down to the reception area to finish signing out. There, a social worker and an officer were waiting.

Tim and Damian clung to Dick as they were taken to the Police Department. Dick gave an official statement, detailing his father’s suicide, the loan sharks and his inherited debt, his work as a prostitute, and how he’d taken care of his three minor siblings for six months without notice. The social worker had interviewed the other three and while they were tight lipped, she concurred that they had not been involved in the sex trafficking and had been relatively well cared for by their eldest sibling.

The boys were assigned to a foster couple who had no children in their care currently. When the couple arrived to pick them up, they invited Dick to stay with them and his brothers as well. Dick had wept and thanked them repeatedly while his brothers clung to him.

Misters Andrew and Gareth Roillon were a lovely omega couple who specialized in older fosters and siblings. When they brought the boys home and got them settled, they sat the four of them down and had a very candid conversation with them.

“We are going to do everything we can to ensure your four stay together,” Andrew said. “Officially, Dick is emancipated and is not in the foster system. However, as long as you three are here -- and we plan to keep you as long as possible -- he will be welcome to stay as well.”

Jason didn’t seem to believe them. Dick squeezed his hand. “How long will they be staying with you? Why would they need to leave your care?” Dick asked.

“Andrew and I prefer to take in sibling groups or older fosters long-term,” Gareth said. “That means that once you three are settled on the legal side of things, we’ll be applying to be your long-term foster parents.”

“From there, the only reason you should have to leave our care is if you were to be fostered with the intention of adopting,” Andrew said.

“Adopting?” Tim squeaked, eyes widening.

“We don’t need to be though, right?” Jason interjected. “Dick will be eighteen soon. He’ll be able to take us back like we were before.”

Gareth’s smile turned sad. “If the judge doesn’t determine Dick fit for custody, you’ll remain in foster care.”

“Maybe not right away,” Andrew interjected. “There’s always time and we’ll make sure you all stay connected until he is able to receive custody of you three. Regardless, I think you all shouldn’t rule adoption out. Lots of couples choose to adopt sibling groups.”

7.

Andrew and Gareth were lovely, supportive foster parents. They provided the care and structure the boys needed but recognized that the boys had their routine and didn’t interfere with it.

Instead of working all day, Dick was meeting with his legal representative trying to settle his case against the loan sharks and Greg Slim and being a testimonial witness to the overall sex trafficking within Gotham City. He still had to work but Andrew had helped him find a full-time position at a branch of the Gotham Public Library. The salary was good and there were benefits, being a city employee.

Jason still got up and got his brothers ready for school but Gareth prepared their breakfast and packed lunches. He drove them to Tim and Damian’s new elementary school and then drove Jason to Gotham Central High School. Now, Gareth prepared dinner so Jason could put all his attention on helping Tim and Damian with homework. Jason still helped wash dishes, still took baths with Damian and still did bedtime routine with them.

The Roillon’s house had three bedrooms, one for Dick, one for Jason, and one with a bunk bed for Tim and Damian. Jason tried to get them to sleep in their own beds and at first they didn’t seem to mind. But inevitably they ended up sneaking into Jason’s room and sleeping with him. Gareth and Andrew didn’t seem to mind.

Things weren’t always good. Jason still didn’t trust the adults. Sometimes his foul mouth and temper got the better of him. Tim was polite but withdrawn, rarely speaking to the Roillons. Damian acted out against any discipline unless Dick stepped in. Dick was terrified of being a burden and being kicked out. Andrew and Gareth reassured them that this was all apart of the adjustment and it would pass.

And eventually, it did.

8.

It was three months before Dick saw Clark Kent again.

He was a key witness in the legal proceedings and Dick often saw him in the courtroom or in the hallways when he was required to attend. A few times, he’d seen him with Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises, a close friend of District Attorney Harvey Dent and Commissioner Gordon, and Kent’s omega mate. He was as handsome as his alpha, tall, broad shoulders, dark hair and blue eyes like a hawk.

He’d seen Bruce Wayne watching him as well.

It was during a recess when Kent approached Dick for the first time. Dick was sipping hot tea, courtesy of his lawyer’s assistant, outside of the courthouse when Kent and Wayne had appeared before him.

“How are you doing, Dick? How are you brothers?” Kent asked as he took a seat at the far end of the bench. Wayne stood at his alpha’s shoulder.

“Good. They’re good, settled in with their foster parents,” Dick said.

“That’s good,” Kent said. “I was told you’re staying with Andrew and Gareth Roillon. They’re old friends of mine, they’re good folks.”

Dick nodded and sipped his tea. This was awkward. The last time he’d seen Clark Kent, he’d been in the middle of his heat, waiting to be raped, and ended up clinging to him like a pup.

“Have they talked to you and the boys about adopting?” Kent asked.

“Them, adopting us? No,” Dick said. “But they said they’ll take care of them until then or until I can gain legal custody.”

“Are your brothers interested in being adopted?”

Dick frowned at him, glancing up at Wayne to see if he could get a hint as to where this was going. Wayne was stone faced, those cool blue eyes watching him, studying him.

“No. Jason’s determined we’ll make it work out,” he said. Jason was totally against the idea of being adopted by anyone who wasn’t Dick. Tim hadn’t said anything but Dick had seen him watching Andrew and Gareth. Tim remembered Mom and Dad Before but they had never been the model of a happy family. Damian, who’d always been raised by his siblings, didn’t think parents were necessary and thus, didn’t think about adoption at all. Dick…

Well, Dick wanted his brothers to be safe and well cared for, whether is was with him or with a loving couple who could afford to do that.

“You know,” Kent started, leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees. He rubbed his hands together in a nervous gesture. “I promised you and Jason that I would do everything I could to make sure you and your brothers were safe and together.”

“You did. We are.”

For how long?

“Bruce and I, we’ve been discussing it these past few months.” Kent glanced up and back at his partner. Wayne nodded and placed a hand on Kent’s wide shoulder. Kent smiled.

Dick felt a pinch of hope followed by a sinking dread. No way, there was no way.

“We’ve discussed it. And with your permission, we’d love to get to know your and your brothers better.” Kent and Wayne looked Dick in the eye. They looked earnest, sinceres and entirely open to him. “We’d like to see if we could make a family together.”

Dick felt hot tears well up in his eyes. He shook his head, hands shaking around the styrofoam cup of tea.

“You can’t be serious,” Dick said. “After everything -- after Jay said -- after I did--”

“None of that was your fault,” Wayne said, his voice firm and God, Dick could smell the omega o him. The pure, maternal omega wafting from him mixing with the paternal pheromones of the alpha blending together to wash over Dick with the scent of “home” and “safe” and “family”.

This can’t be happening.

9.

It was happening.

Over the next six months, Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent arranged various outings and meetings with the Grayson brothers. Some of these gatherings were observed by the Roillons while others were observed by their social worker. Many were just them, having a meal, going to the aquarium, the zoo, the movies, going shopping, having fun.

Jason still didn’t trust Kent but he felt more comfortable with Wayne nearby. Tim was still quietly polite but Wayne was drawing him out with their mutual understanding of math and science and love of mystery novels. While Damian didn’t see the necessity in the pair as parents, he was thriving under the positive familial affections of an alpha-omega pair. And Dick…

Dick felt like he could be a kid again, just for a little while. Just for a little while, he didn’t have to be the responsible one, he didn’t have to be the one putting food on the table, making sure the boys had good shoes and a jacket, making sure Jason got as much love and attention as Tim and Damian did.

Because while Bruce and Clark were intelligent and talented and beautiful, they were open and affectionate and firm and stable in all the ways the boys had needed but never hoped for, even Before.

10.

Dick turned eighteen before Clark and Bruce could finalize the adoption paperwork. They had thrown a birthday party for him, with cake and presents and balloons and he’d been allowed to invite his friends from high school who he’d pushed away for their safety but had all been waiting to love him and support him again when he gave them the chance. It had been in the garden of the Wayne Manor and it was a splendid party.

Half way through, Dick had snuck away to a little gazebo at the back of the garden, hidden by lilac bushes. There, he wept and let out the sorrowful whines of a pup with no mother to answer them.

His pups, his little brothers, his everything, they were going to be adopted, officially. They would be Graysons but they could be Waynes or Kents and one or all of them would be able to take on Wayne Enterprises if they wanted and they could have loving parents who would give them every opportunity and all the support they could ever wish for. And they would be loved because they were so lovable and young and needed parents desperately to guide them, even if they didn’t think so.

And they’d have their older brother, Dick Grayson. Broken, humiliated, abandoned, used and now his pups were going to be taken away and he’d be left behind, on his own as just the older brother, the last remnant of the worst years of their childhood.

Dick let out a cry of distress when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Bruce Wayne loomed over him, eyes cold and face stony. Dick let out a pup’s whine and was met with the soothing growl of a mother.

Bruce sat beside him and pulled him in, pressed Dick’s face to his scent glands and rubbed his jaw along the boy’s temple.

“Foolish pup,” he whispered as Dick clung to him and sobbed. “You are family. We will never abandon you.”

Bruce soothed him, purring as he whined, letting the maternal omega pheromones wash over him. When he calmed, Damian came rushing around the corner of the bushes and ambushed them.

“Dick! Why are you crying? It’s your birthday, you can’t cry! Mother, make him stop crying,” Damian demanded as he wedged himself between them and wrapped himself up in their embrace.

“I’m trying, pup,” Bruce said, and nuzzled the boy until he began to giggle. “Maybe you should tickle your brother, then he’ll stop crying.”

Damian began poking Dick in the ribs, causing the omega to shriek in Bruce’s ear. This drew the attention of Clark, Tim, and Jason, who had also wandered their way after hearing Dick’s distress call. Bruce grunted as he was tackled on all sides by the pups wanting to know why Dick was crying. Clark simply laughed and lifted the camera hanging from his neck to snap more photos of his young family.

God, they were beautiful.


End file.
